wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Jewls (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see Mrs. Jewls. Mrs. Jewls is a character in Wayside. She is the teacher of the class on the thirtieth story of Wayside School. Appearance Mrs. Jewls is a fairly tall character, though not as tall as Louis as shown in "My Partner Gets All the Credit," where they are regularly shown side-by-side. She has large, pink fluffy hair, eyes with eyelashes, a thin, pointy nose, and a yellow choker. She wears a cream-colored undershirt with a large green dress over it, alongside purple pants. The dress has two pockets on the front. She wears darker purple shoes. Personality Mrs. Jewls is one of the few characters to remain relatively faithful to her book counterpart. She is a typically kind, yet oftentimes ditzy teacher that teaches the thirtieth story of Wayside School. She seems to care about the students in her class very much, as shown in "Class Cow," where she's willing to climb up the side of the building to make sure her class is okay when she realizes Mr. Kidswatter forgot to hire a substitute. However, she often does make some strange decisions, such as climbing the side of the building instead of taking the stairs in that instance. As seen in Wayside: The Movie, she seems to understand the strange methods of learning her class has adapted to, as shown when she takes in Shari, John, and Bebe's assignments. While in Wayside: The Movie, she think's Todd's suggestion of doing classwork is a "terrible idea" and promptly writes his name on the DISCIPLINE list, in other episodes she is shown teaching the class frequently, and is willing to even assign a pop quiz final exam in "The Note." Often, she has difficulty understanding Todd, who himself has difficulty understanding Mrs. Jewls's strange teaching methods. Due to poor communication between the two, she usually sends him home on the kindergarten bus. Relationships Todd Mrs. Jewls and Todd's relationship seems to be far more mixed or negative in the cartoon than it was in the books. Often, Todd's lack of understanding of Wayside School's policies causes him difficulty in Mrs. Jewls's class, such as when he answers a question on "Don't Answer the Teacher's Questions Day" in "Kindergarten King." Todd does seem to appreciate Mrs. Jewls as a teacher all-around to some degree, as he primarily gives her good grades on her report card in "Teacher's Parent Conference," but claims that her classroom skills need improvement, triggering a teacher's parent conference, though Todd's main motivation appears to be that he wants to stay at school until three. In "Wayside Christmas," Todd seems to express some frustration when Mrs. Jewls has him clean the chalk brushes after getting two strikes on the DISCIPLINE list. Louis Mrs. Jewls appears to appreciate Louis in the cartoon the few times they are seen interacting. In "Louis Gets Some Class," while she initially jokes about writing Louis's name under the DISCIPLINE list, she quickly celebrates Louis's addition to the class, and talks about how great it is to have him around. In "Music Lessons," Louis helps out Mrs. Jewls by delivering musical instruments to her room for music class. In "My Partner Gets All the Credit," Mrs. Jewls and Louis are the commentators for the Wayside Games. Mr. Kidswatter While Mrs. Jewls is rarely seen directly interacting with Mr. Kidswatter, she does seem to show some sentiment for him in a couple episodes. In "Todd & Bull Story," she explains to the class why Principal Kidswatter is so upset by his loss to La Boca Loca, and has Todd deliver roses to him as compensation, and in "Snow Day," she joins Mr. Kidswatter for ice skating lessons. However, in "Class Cow," she seems to be bothered by his methods, and works hard to escape his mandatory faculty retreat. Goon In "Oh, Brother," it is revealed Mrs. Jewls is extremely upset at Dana's brother Goon due to a homework assignment he forgot to finish several years ago. She spends the episode hunting him down, though Goon with Dana, Todd, and Maurecia to get his homework finished for Mrs. Jewls. By the end of the episode, Goon finishes the assignment for Mrs. Jewls, specializing it specifically for her, and Mrs. Jewls lets him off the hook. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Mrs. Jewls appears in, see here. Gallery See a gallery for Mrs. Jewls here. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts